


День благодарения

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comic Book Science, Dorks in Love, Drinking & Talking, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiverse, Protective Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Loki Friendship, Talking, Thanksgiving, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Тони Старк прячется в гараже.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	День благодарения

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky

_Джон Леннон, «Imagine»_

«...И станет мир един», — допел Джон Леннон своим вечно молодым голосом.

Наступила тишина.

Тишины не хотелось.

— Джарвис, повтори.

— Это будет девятнадцатый повтор, сэр, — уведомил Джарвис. От кого только он подхватил эту дурную привычку — констатировать факты? Точно не от него.

— Повтори в девяти… надцатый. 

Из маленьких колонок Джарвиса раздался сдержанный вздох, зато из больших «Пи-эм-си», подсоединённых к винтажному виниловому проигрывателю у дальней стены гаража, снова зазвучали безмятежные аккорды. Приподнявшись на локтях, Тони поднёс ко рту бутылку, чтобы отхлебнуть ещё вина. Бутылка оказалась пустой. Так некстати.

«Вообрази: нет рая, — снова начал Джон Леннон, так проникновенно, так интимно, будто обращался лично к нему, Тони Старку. — Попробуй — так легко». Тони откинулся обратно на просторный капот «Крайслер Империал» 1960 года. Хорошо, он попробует. В девятнадцатый раз. Он просто закроет глаза и вообразит мир во всём мире. Включая тот, что внутри него.

«И ада нет под нами, вверху — лишь небеса», — благостно лилось из колонок. Открыв один глаз, Тони уставился в голографическое небо, абсолютно чёрное и почти пустое, если не считать горстки звёзд, скупо разбросанной по черноте. И отчего ему показалось хорошей идеей устроить на потолке своего гаража прямую трансляцию с камеры одной из орбитальных станций «Альтрона»? Он поднял руку и размашисто провёл по небу, пытаясь смахнуть космос в сторону, но Джарвис не соизволил понять его жест, и космос остался недвижим.

«Представь, что все на свете живут одним лишь днём», — вкрадчиво пропел Леннон. «Легко тебе говорить, ты уже умер», — с внезапно охватившим его раздражением подумал Тони и собрался было высказать это Леннону вслух, но внезапно раздалось короткое «пш-ш-шшш», которого предыдущие восемнадцать раз в песне определённо не было. На краю зрения засверкали золотые искры, а затем в небесах прямо над ним, заслоняя собою чёрный космос, явился лик доктора. Доктора Стивена Стрэнджа.

Запахло яблоками и корицей.

Лик глядел на него серо-зелёно-голубыми внимательными глазами и явно ждал, пока Тони заговорит первым. Тони начал как можно более светским тоном:

— Почему ты не празднуешь день благоро… благора… 

Чёрт.

— …зумия? — Стивен вздернул бровь.

— Нет, — Тони медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Потяжелевший затылок приятно заскользил по прохладному капоту. — Точно не зумия. День бла… гого…

— …вения? — Уголок рта у Стивена дёрнулся вверх, но он тут же закусил губу, отчего та сделалась белой, а когда отпустил — вишнёвой. 

Тони прикрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на собственных губах:

— Бла-го-да-рения. Тебе полагается вместе со всеми наверху благодарно поедать утку.

— Индейку, — поправил Стивен. — Собственно, из-за неё я и здесь. Ты сказал, что сходишь в подвал за неким божественным пино-нуар к этой самой индейке, и было это час назад. Правда, после твоего исчезновения ЭмДжей принялась излагать свои взгляды на традиции празднования Дня благодарения, Локи заинтересовался и стал задавать уточняющие вопросы, и все как-то отвлеклись. Я бы даже сказал, впали в благоговейный транс. Мэй забыла о яблоках в духовке, но я их спас. В общем, ты многое потерял. Но вино, как вижу, всё-таки нашёл. — Между угольно-чёрных бровей лика образовалась морщинка. — Тони, ты органически не переносишь музыку, в которой нет ревущей электрогитары. Что-то случилось? 

Плохой вопрос. Очень плохой вопрос. Плохие вопросы он всегда предпочитал игнорировать, вот только с доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем эта тактика никогда не срабатывала.

— Джарвис, — махнул он рукой в сторону камеры, — выключи. Стивен, всё в порядке, возвращайся к индейке. И я сейчас вернусь, вместе с божественным пино-нуар. Только полежу ещё полминутки.

А вдруг сейчас всё-таки сработает?

— У тебя тут под колёсами какой-то... — лик Стивена исчез с небес, оставив Тони наедине с космосом, а его голос (о, если бы у Джона Леннона был такой голос, то может, его увещевания были бы убедительнее) зазвучал снизу, — ...почтовый конверт валяется.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

— Стой! — Тони резко сел. Перед глазами поплыло, и мир, который только-только сделался почти единым, снова рассыпался на кусочки. — Не трогай! Там эта… сибирская чума.

Поздно. Стивен уже поднял чёртов конверт и вертел в руках.

— Язва, — поправил. — Нобелевский комитет прислал тебе бациллы сибирской язвы заказным письмом? Занятно. Я могу взглянуть?

«Нет», — хотел сказать Тони. Но сказал то, что говорил доктору Стивену Стрэнджу в подавляющем большинстве случаев:

— Да.

— Хм, доставлено вчера, — Стивен перевёл взгляд с письма на него и посмотрел — долго, изучающе, будто сквозь невидимые бинокулярные лупы. Впрочем, доктор — на его, Тони, незадачливую голову — ещё и колдун, так что, может статься, и не «будто».

— А открыл я сегодня. Имею право. Имел право вообще не открывать, у нас свободная страна.

Пальцы Стивена, будто выточенные из того же мрамора, что и микеланджеловский Давид, вытащили из конверта сложенный втрое листок с угрюмым золотым профилем в углу, которому Тони уже успел слегка надорвать подбородок. Не нарочно. Чёртов листок подрагивал в руках, пока Стивен разворачивал его и читал, и на мраморе проступали розоватые трещинки. Если бы он не отказывался от стабилизирующих экзопротезов, невидимых, почти неосязаемых, толщиной в десять микрон, то его руки больше не дрожали бы никогда. Чёртова Стивенова этика. 

— Хм, — сказал Стивен, и во второй раз его «хм» оказалось намного длиннее. — Значит, за Девяносто дней?

Удивление в его голосе неожиданно и чувствительно укололо — где-то в том месте, где у Тони, вероятно, находилось эго. Кто-то однажды — а может, и не однажды — назвал его эго раздутым, и Тони с тех пор не мог отвязаться от дурацкого образа: будто внутри у него воздушный шарик, и если его уколоть, он сдуется... Но удивление Стивена было совершенно правомерным, да и сам Тони его полностью разделял.

— Вот и я думаю: они там в своём комитете совсем с ума сошли, если…

— Когда я только увидел конверт, — с неожиданной резкостью перебил его Стивен, — то предположил, что премия будет по медицине — за твой М.О.Р.Г. Но Девяносто дней... — Стивен посмотрел на него так пристально, что Тони срочно понадобилось проверить на ощупь состояние хромированного ободка решётки радиатора. Увы, безупречное. — То, что ты сделал для всей планеты за Девяносто дней, выходит далеко за пределы формата Нобелевской премии мира, но если бы члены комитета приняли иное решение, их действительно можно было бы счесть сумасшедшими.

Тони невольно вцепился в решётку: ему вдруг показалось, будто этот глупый шарик внутри него раздулся вдвое и сейчас то ли вознесёт его под самый потолок, то ли лопнет ко всем чертям и оставит от него одни ошмётки.

Стивен перевернул листок:

— Тут приписано, что официально лауреат, то есть ты, будет объявлен завтра в одиннадцать утра на пресс-конференции. По нашему времени — уже сегодня ночью. Но в исключительных случаях Нобелевский комитет конфиденциально уведомляет кандидата о его избрании накануне публичного объявления результатов голосования.

— Думаю, чтобы исключительные случаи могли подготовить свою пресс-службу к обороне от ушатов дерьма, — Тони выдавил из себя усмешку. — Страсть как любезно со стороны Нобелевского комитета.

Письмо вдруг исчезло из рук Стивена, его пальцы сложились в изящную загогулину, и в руке у Тони — той, которая всё ещё сжимала пустую бутылку, — что-то изменилось. Тони скосил глаза: вместо бутылки был длинный узкий бокал. В бокале шипели и весело лопались пузырьки. К нему направлялся другой бокал, и при их стыковке раздался мелодичный звон.

— За тебя, — сказал Стивен. Тони наконец перевёл взгляд на его лицо, и вовремя: Стивен улыбался. Своей внезапной, стремительной улыбкой, преображающей всё лицо, будто бы в прохладной серо-зелёно-голубой глубине его глаз на мгновение отражалось невидимое, нездешнее солнце. — Поздравляю.

Поздравляет?..

— Поздравляешь?..

— Ну разумеется. И я очень рад за тебя.

Стивен отпил из бокала. Тони тоже пригубил — исключительно из почтения к улыбке: спасительный алкогольный туман у него в голове сгущался, грозя вот-вот превратиться в расплавленный свинец. Сказал:

— Спасибо.

Стивен склонил голову набок, и вместо солнца в его глазах снова блеснули невидимые лупы.

— А вот ты, Тони, насколько я вижу, не рад.

«Всё хорошо, — хотел он ответить. — Я рад, пойдём наверх и будем благодарными, ведь нам есть за что». Но ответил то, что редко кому говорил вслух, за исключением доктора Стивена Стрэнджа:

— Я не знаю.

Немного помолчав, Стивен попросил:

— Подвинься, пожалуйста.

Тони отполз задницей ближе к краю капота, и Стивен опустился рядом. Подтянул немыслимо длинную ногу на бампер и опёрся на неё рукой, держащей бокал, а другая нога — Тони незаметно подался вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, — осталась касаться носком пола. У Тони вот — не касалась. Стивен был в джинсах. Это всегда была хорошая примета: джинсы — к спокойному вечеру в лаборатории базы Мстителей или у Стивена в кабинете. Джинсы — к быстрому ланчу в какой-нибудь забегаловке на Бликер-Стрит, если у обоих выдастся полчаса, или к долгой прогулке по Центральному парку под маскировочным заклятьем, если повезёт и их свободные вечера совпадут. А ещё, если Стивен поднимет руки повыше, манипулируя голограммами, когда Тони показывает что-нибудь ему, или мандалами, когда он показывает что-нибудь Тони, — ещё есть шанс, что край его рубашки задерётся повыше, и может быть, из-под ремня джинсов покажется резинка трусов. Иногда чёрная, чаще всего — белая. Без логотипов «Emporio Armani» или хотя бы «Calvin Klein», простая полоска, одна из немногих простых вещей, относящихся к Стивену Стрэнджу, и Тони всё чаще мучительно хотелось потрогать там, где заканчивалась снежно-белая ткань и начиналась мраморно-белая кожа, чтобы узнать, такой ли Стивен твёрдый и прохладный на ощупь, каким выглядит…

Тони быстро отвёл взгляд: отмерев, Стивен поставил свой бокал между ними, слегка развернулся к нему и сцепил руки на колене. Плохо. Никаких Тони полосок. Даже если в джинсах Стивен перестаёт быть Верховным магом, доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем он не перестаёт быть никогда.

Стивен негромко откашлялся и разомкнул губы, но тут из его смарт-часов — единственный подарок дороже двадцатки, который он принял от Тони, — подал голос Джарвис. Всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, Тони любит Джарвиса.

— Доктор, мистер Локи звонит из столовой по громкой связи.

Ладно, Локи он тоже любит. По большей части.

— Джарвис, соедини, пожалуйста, — сказал Стивен. — Без видео.

— Ты перепутал измерения и вместо погреба Старка оказался в анусе Шума-Гората? — общение со Стивеном Локи традиционно начинал с понятных только им двоим оскорблений, и это почему-то всякий раз задевало. — Из-за вас нам приходится задерживать варварский ритуал поедания птицы, выращенной в бесчеловечных условиях, чтобы быть убитой на праздник в честь захвата чужой территории.

Стивен перевёл взгляд на него, вопросительно подняв бровь. Из динамика его часов доносились весёлые вопли, разноголосый смех. Радость, от которой Тони прятался тут с тех пор, как открыл чёртово письмо — будто там и впрямь была сибирская язва, и теперь он заражён. Взглянув Стивену в глаза, Тони покачал головой.

— Мы с Тони просим нас извинить, — сказал Стивен часам, — но возникла одна задача, требующая неотложного решения. Начинайте без нас. У Шума-Гората восемь анальных отверстий, Локи, по одному на конце каждого щупальца, а мой гонорар за экскурсию в его измерение мы можем обсудить позднее, если его существование так уж не даёт тебе покоя.

Локи произнёс что-то, похожее на «твой гонорар — то, что Шума-Горат не вывалится в один прекрасный день сам посреди твоего Храма и не разделает тебя на восемь порций», а прежде чем он отключился, издалека прогремел голос Валькирии:

— Эй, дезертиры! Выпивки хоть пришлите!

— Джарвис, — сказал Тони потолку. — Покажи Питеру дорогу до погреба. Вино на столике у входа, пусть тащит наверх весь ящик и заодно захватит джин для мисс Вальгалла и бурбон для Роуди. И проследи, чтобы сам Питер не пил ничего крепче пунша, я и без того достаточно плохо на него влияю.

Джарвис ответил своё «да, сэр», и наступила тишина. Впрочем, продлилась она недолго.

— Итак, Тони, — сказал Стивен. — Ты стал лауреатом Нобелевской премии мира, и ты этому не рад.

Тони молча пожал плечами.

— «Премию мира раздают кому ни попадя», «Есть куда более достойные кандидаты», «Я сделал не всё, что мог бы сделать», — длинные пальцы Стивена по очереди складывались в кулак. — Я всё перечислил, или есть что-то ещё?

«Почти всё, — подумал Тони. — И расскажи-ка мне, с каких это пор ты читаешь меня как открытую книгу и почему это делает мою жизнь бесконечно легче и одновременно — на порядок сложнее, чем она была до тебя?» Но было что-то ещё. Неясное, беспричинное беспокойство, которое копошилось где-то внутри, как енот в куче мусора на заднем дворе, но прогнать его прочь не смог даже Джон Леннон. Так что Стивену он сказал о Ясире Арафате, который эту премию получил, и о Махатме Ганди, который не получил, о трёх тысячах ста тридцати шести людях, которые всё же погибли за три месяца, прошедшие между Щелчками Таноса и Локи, и о трёхсот одном номинанте этого года — это прочитал Джарвис на официальном сайте Нобелевского комитета, — из которых выбрали его, Тони Старка.

— Представляю, что начнётся завтра, — закончил он. — Премию мира вручают торговцу смертью...

Бум! — кулак Стивена влетел в капот, посередине ничейной полосы между ними. «Империал» покачнулся, и Тони едва успел придержать поехавшие к краю бокалы.

Стивен поморщился, разжимая ладонь, и тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Тони чуть было не накрыл его руку своей, но вовремя одёрнул себя. Во-первых, никто не любит, когда видна его боль, и в особенности — те, в чьей жизни боль стала слишком обычным делом. Вернее, это — во-вторых. А во-первых, концепция дружеских отношений предполагает, что в знак поддержки Тони мог бы дотронуться до плеча Стивена, в крайнем случае — коротко сжать предплечье. Впрочем, она предполагает и то, что Тони не использует каждый шанс, чтобы поглазеть на резинку его трусов.

— Во-первых, чтобы я больше не слышал этой фразы от тебя никогда, — проговорил Стивен, чеканя слова. — Во-вторых, Альфреда Нобеля, как тебе известно, называли точно так же. В-третьих, однажды после какой-то конференции в Стокгольме мне устроили экскурсию по Нобелевскому музею, и я видел завещание. То самое. Если я не ошибаюсь — а я не ошибаюсь, — в нём написано, что премия должна быть выдана тем, кто в течение предыдущего года принёс наибольшую пользу человечеству. И если бы в этот год, когда случились Девяносто дней, Нобелевский комитет не счёл бы, что один из таких людей — ты, его следовало бы распустить по причине полной профнепригодности.

Прервавшись, Стивен сделал долгий глоток шампанского. Взгляд, который он метнул на него поверх бокала, отчего-то был сердитым.

— Отдельный разговор — то, что сам ты не считаешь свои усилия достойными общественного признания в виде одного из величайших его символов. Почему, Тони?

«Почему»...

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж и его прямые, как скальпель, вопросы. Раздевайтесь, больной, свою кожу можете повесить на спинку стула.

— Если бы я имплантировал эмулятор Камня Времени в сеть «Альтрона» раньше, чем на нас напал Танос, то никаких Девяноста дней могло не быть вовсе.

«Половине живых существ во Вселенной не пришлось бы умирать, а тебе не пришлось бы отдавать свою жизнь за мою».

— «Если бы», — фыркнул Стивен. — Во-первых, мы с самого начала договорились с тобой, что без крайней нужды ты этого не делаешь, и ты выполнял уговор. Во-вторых, чтó бы ты сказал мне, если бы я выдал что-нибудь в духе: если бы я просмотрел исходы будущего не на Титане — за полчаса до сражения, а заранее, в спокойной обстановке, то мы придумали бы способ его остановить?

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж и самый грязный из его приёмов: «Представь, что я обращался бы с собой так же, как ты обращаешься с собой».

— Я бы сказал, что это полная чушь и что это так не работает, — нехотя проговорил Тони и исподлобья взглянул на Стивена, ожидая увидеть его спокойный кивок, который означал «я-знаю-что-ты-знаешь-что-я-прав», но вместо этого увидел быстро отведённый взгляд и плотно сжатую челюсть. — Постой, ты же это не всерьёз?

Стивен погладил пальцами «Империал» по капоту — там, где ударил кулаком, будто бы проверяя, не осталось ли вмятины. Не осталось.

— У каждого — своё кладбище «если бы». Я пытаюсь напоминать себе, что склонность наведываться на это кладбище и предаваться сожалениям о том, что ты якобы выбрал неверное решение из якобы доступного тебе бесконечного множества, Древняя называла одной из величайших ловушек эгоцентричного сознания, — на лице Стивена промелькнуло то особенное тёплое и печальное выражение, с которым он всегда вспоминал свою сверхчеловеческую наставницу. — Но речь не обо мне. Ты сделал всё, на что был способен. Всё, на что ты потратил последние — сколько? — шесть лет, было не зря. Как там говорилось в письме? «За усилия, которые помогли людям по всему миру пережить последствия беспрецедентной катастрофы и сплотили человечество». Ты — твой «Альтрон» — помог. Это были, возможно, самые паршивые три месяца в нашей истории, но ты помог их пережить миллионам. Не говоря о том, что без тебя половина Вселенной не вернулась бы к жизни. Надеюсь, тебе не придёт в голову это отрицать?

Тони молча уставился в пол.

— Эй, — тихо позвал Стивен. Тони покосился на него. — Тони, в чём всё-таки дело?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Тони. Он начинал повторяться, но что делать, если этот ответ — единственный, который у него был?

— Не знаешь, — немного помолчав, сказал Стивен. Или, вероятно, спросил. Если Тони однажды тронется умом настолько, чтобы баллотироваться в Сенат, а жители штата Нью-Йорк — настолько, чтобы за него проголосовать, то первое, что он сделает, — утвердит в английском языке это изобретение доктора Стивена Стрэнджа: полувопросительный знак.

Или, наоборот, запретит.

Отставив опустевший бокал, Cтивен поднялся. Правильно, чего ему тут сидеть в полутёмном гараже и молчать с ним, когда наверху — весело, есть индейка, а спасать нужно только яблоки.

Но Стивен вдруг шагнул к нему вплотную. Если бы Тони свёл колени вместе, то обхватил бы его обтянутые джинсами бёдра, но он не станет так делать, потому что это совершенно точно не укладывалось в концепцию дружбы.

— У тебя голова болит, — Стивен поднял руки и выставил ладони перед его лицом. — Выпрямись.

Тони послушно сел ровнее. На ладонях Стивена замерцала небольшая мандала. Он пристально смотрел куда-то ему в лоб, и золотистое отражалось в серо-зелёно-голубом так красиво, что Тони отвёл взгляд.

— Тони, посмотри на меня.

Тони поднял взгляд снова. Отделившись от ладоней Стивена, мандала поплыла на него, коснулась кончика носа, на мгновение сверкнула прямо перед его глазами, а затем исчезла — видимо, продолжив путь внутри его головы. Стивен объяснял ему, что ощущения от соприкосновения тела с энергограммами целительных заклинаний есть не более чем иллюзия сознания, но Тони почувствовал, будто все пузырьки из выпитого шампанского собрались у него на внутренней стороне черепа и с приятным шипением начали лопаться, остужая расплавленный свинец.

— Лучше? — спросил Стивен.

Голова определённо стала легче на пару-другую тонн, которых он уже и не замечал.

— Лучше, — кивнул он.

Стивен взял бокал, наполнил его до половины и снова сел рядом, поставив на бампер обе ноги. Теперь он оказался немного ближе и плечом касался его плеча. Тони невольно подался в его сторону — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не потерять это призрачное соприкосновение, и замер, ожидая, что он отстранится. Но плечо оставалось на месте.

Это был самый странный факт о Стивене Стрэндже: он всегда оставался рядом. Он был рядом с самого начала, когда Тони постучался в дверь Нью-Йоркского храма полтора года назад.

Всё началось с того двадцатисекундного видео. Джарвис выудил его из глубоких вод Интернета в ответ на запрос найти что-нибудь интересное — в работе над «Альтроном» Тони вышел на финишную прямую и от перенапряжения порой подолгу не мог заснуть. В предыдущий раз Джарвис нашёл ему на «Ютубе» Паучка. «Возможно, вас это развлечёт, сэр, — Джарвис вывел на экран картинку с вечерней улицей, которая выглядела так, будто Халк и Халкбастер сыграли на ней партию в боулинг. — На прошлой неделе видеофайл был загружен на сервер с телефона гонконгского подростка и удалён с него за десятую долю секунды до того, как был выложен, успев получить пару сотен просмотров и несколько комментариев. Боюсь, я не способен дать этому объяснение».

В ту ночь Тони посмотрел это видео сотню раз и до сих пор помнил каждый кадр. Вот куски бетона с торчащей арматурой поднимаются в воздух и, будто паззл для детишек Гулливера, собираются в фасад жилого дома — только что зиявший дырами. Вот зарастают трещины на стене, а густая пыль рассеивается, как по щелчку пальцев. Вот чёрные проёмы окон затягиваются стёклами, и над ними вспыхивают разноцветными огнями вывески кафе и магазинчиков. Вот люди… Пожилая женщина поднимается с земли — вернее, её поднимает неведомая сила, потому что устройство человеческого тела исключает возможность двигаться в таких плоскостях. Кровавое месиво за какое-то мгновение превращается в голову мальчишки, и на его круглом лице выражение ужаса в одно мгновение сменяется улыбкой во весь рот, а в руке появляется рожок мороженого. Молодой мужчина взмывает в воздух, спиной вперёд влетает на балкон третьего этажа, россыпь кровавых пятен у него на майке стремительно растворяется в белизне ткани, в губах появляется сигарета. Позади него горшок с цветком запрыгивает с пола на подоконник.

А на последних секундах появлялся этот странный человек. Похожий то ли на восточного монаха, то ли на волшебника с детского утренника. Красный плащ с высоким воротником, пыльно-синий кафтан. Запястья и глаз-медальон на его груди светятся зелёным светом, слишком ярким для обычной хемилюминесценции. Но самое странное в этом человеке было то, что он единственный не выглядел странным. Из-за него это видео было не обычной записью, пущенной задом наперёд, а издевательством над вторым законом термодинамики. На последних кадрах человек в красном плаще пересекает улицу, шагая вперёд лицом, а не спиной. Останавливается. Оборачивается. Бросает короткий, но пристальный взгляд прямо в камеру. Картинка дёргается. Запись обрывается.

Чтобы установить личность, Джарвису хватило полсекунды поиска в «Гугле». А вот выяснить, где доктор Стивен Стрэндж находился теперь — спустя полгода после того, как показался на записях камер аэропорта Катманду и с тех пор будто растворился, — Тони удалось только после того, как он вывел на орбиту спутники «Альтрона». Доктор обнаружился в двадцати минутах езды от родительского дома, куда он переехал недавно, — в мрачноватом особняке на Бликер-стрит. 

Прежде чем заявиться на порог к бывшему доктору и настоящему, видимо, колдуну Стивену Стрэнджу, Тони послал к особняку стелс-дрон. На подлёте дрон успел засечь, что какой-то небольшой предмет в здании испускает такие же гамма-кванты, что и Камень Разума, и тут же связь с дроном пропала. На следующий день Тони отправился в гости.

Он готовился к изматывающей осаде, к топорному шантажу в стиле Ника Фьюри, к грязным, но тонким манипуляциям в собственном стиле. Не был готов лишь к одному: что Стивен Стрэндж отведёт его в кабинет, усадит в кресло, нальёт чая («Предпочитаете кофе? Хорошо, но только без кофеина. Не хочу вызывать на этот адрес скорую, если вы свалитесь с гипертоническим кризом у меня в кабинете, мистер Старк») — и выслушает…

— Так красиво, — негромкий голос Стивена раздался у него за спиной.

Тони обернулся: Стивен лежал на капоте, одной рукой придерживая бокал у себя на животе, а другую подложив под голову, и глядел в его одомашненный кусочек космоса. Пока Тони предавался воспоминаниям, Джарвис успел приглушить свет, и самые яркие голографические звёзды отражались у Стивена на лице.

— Очень красиво, — кивнул Тони. Концепция дружбы — и частной собственности — вполне позволяла ему прилечь рядом. Увы, когда он опустился на спину, то их плечи больше не соприкасались. Зато Тони чувствовал исходящее от Стивена тепло и в тишине, кажется, даже слышал медленный ровный стук сердца. Оно всегда билось медленнее и ровнее, чем у него. Даже за секунду до того, как Стивен рассыпался в пыль у него на руках.

…За бесконечной чашкой отвратительно бескофеинового кофе Тони рассказал Стивену Стрэнджу (« _доктор_ Стрэндж, пожалуйста») всё, с самого начала. О том дне, когда в небе над их городом разверзлась бездна портала — доктор Стрэндж, возможно, был единственным нью-йоркцем, который не видел его собственными глазами: в тот день у него была десятичасовая операция. О Локи, удравшем из-под стражи с Тессерактом, — Стивен сказал, что Локи вместе Тором заглядывал к нему на днях («Вернее, Тор вместе с Локи… ладно, об этом после»). Тони рассказал, как несколько месяцев спустя Джарвис, проводя архивацию, обнаружил записи с видеокамеры двадцать второго этажа Башни, на которых Капитану Америка надирал зад он же сам, разве что чуть более заматеревший, — чтобы отобрать кофр со скипетром, а через секунду, остановив лифт на втором этаже, возвращал этот кофр озадаченным ребятам из ЩИТа — и в это же время выходил с нулевого на улицу. Тони рассказал о том, как выторговал у Фьюри три месяца работы со стекляшкой из этого сверхпопулярного скипетра (Камень Разума, как объяснил ему потом Тор) — за ремонт хеликерриера и торжественную клятву не пропускать ни одного выступления рок-группы «Мстители». О том, как обнаружил в основе Камня нейросеть — настолько сложную и глубокую, что если смоделировать его новый проект «Альтрон» по её образу и подобию, то в случае глобальной угрозы «Альтрон» смог бы в считаные секунды развернуть защитный купол вокруг всего мира.

Умолчал Тони лишь о том, как за эти несколько лет его одержимость будто накрыла непроницаемым куполом его самого. После заварушки с «Экстремисом», когда он отказался уничтожить костюмы, ушла Пеппер — к счастью, ушла только из его личной жизни. Мстители, если не считать Роуди, мало-помалу отдалялись от него, и Тони их понимал: кому охота иметь дело с конченым параноиком. Скипетр к этому времени пропал где-то в глубинах ЩИТа. Вернее, как выяснилось, — Гидры. После того, как Тони вывел первые наблюдательные станции «Альтрона» на орбиту и засёк Камень в Заковии, Мстители успешно предотвратили очередной захват мира. Ванда Максимофф, которая оказалась не такой уж и злой ведьмой, на правах духовного родства с Камнем Разума заявила, что тот «хочет» быть воплощенным в вибраниумном теле, чтобы, мол, эффективнее служить полюбившейся ему планете. Тони наладил отношения с Вакандой, получил вибраниум. Появился Вижен. Тони подумал, что это был неплохой момент, чтобы представить «Альтрон» всему миру как часть инициативы «Мстители» и согласовать действия в случае внеземной угрозы, но для этого понадобилось легитимизировать в международном правовом поле самих Мстителей, и после нескольких нашумевших рейдов Капитана Америка в Африке и Восточной Европе у мира появился ряд условий. Вот тогда команда и вовсе раскололась: на Тони с Роуди — и всех остальных, включая Вижена, которому ничто человеческое оказалось не чуждо. Стив заодно решил рассказать ему ту историю с Барнсом — держав при себе пару лет. Тони тогда впервые за четверть века нашёл в себе силы заехать в родительский особняк — и больше на базе Мстителей уже не ночевал…

Обо всём этом Тони умолчал, но когда он закончил свой долгий рассказ просьбой позволить ему исследовать артефакт на его груди или хотя бы узнать о том, чтó он такое, и доктор Стивен Стрэндж ответил ему не ожидаемым «нет», а приглашением зайти через неделю, — то недоверие на его лице было, видимо, таким явным, что доктор добавил: мол, он понимает его просьбу, но должен всё обдумать и посоветоваться с коллегами по своему мистическому ордену. И проводив до дверей, вручил его собственный дрон и неожиданно подмигнул.

Так и получилось, что в тот день в странном доме незнакомого странного человека он вдруг впервые со дня битвы за Нью-Йорк почувствовал, что больше не был один на один с предчувствием неясной, но неотвратимой угрозы, не отпускавшей его ни наяву, ни во сне.

Через несколько месяцев регулярных встреч, за которые его представления о физике во второй раз после скипетра перевернулись с ног на голову, Стивен позволил ему изучить Камень Времени в лаборатории — при условии его непосредственного участия, а затем — и сделать виртуальную копию, на случай, если с оригиналом что-то случится или он попадёт не в те руки. Где-то между делом Стивен убедил его вытащить из груди реактор и на пару с Роуди развлекал его разговорами в больничной палате.

Тони осознал, как быстро привык к новому ощущению не-одиночества, когда однажды утром с неба на крышу Храма упал обессилевший Локи, а через несколько часов Тони потерял Стивена на Титане. В ответ на его «Почему?!» Стивен лишь покачал головой, улыбнулся — «Я в тебя верю, Тони» — и рассыпался в пыль у него на руках.

Против Перчатки Таноса оказались бессильны и Мстители, и «Альтрон».

Когда Кэп Марвел отыскала дрейфующий «Бенетар» и вернула на Землю их с Питером и Небулой, Тони в первые дни мог только бесполезно валяться под капельницей. Чтобы не думать каждую секунду о Стивене и развеянной половине живых существ во Вселенной, он смотрел отчёты Джарвиса о работе «Альтрона» за первые две недели Катастрофы. Он видел, как искусственный интеллект перехватывал управление пассажирским лайнером, оставшимся без обоих пилотов, и налаживал видеосвязь между свободным хирургом из Сан-Франциско и медсёстрами из Санкт-Петербурга, оставшимися без специалистов посреди сложной операции. Наблюдал, как роботы-спасатели извлекали из машин раненых. Как «Альтрон» анализировал записи камер по всему миру и рассылал сообщения о детях, оставшихся без присмотра, тем, кто оказывался поблизости. Как он сообщал обо всех, кому нужна была помощь, — тем, кто мог помочь. Его «Альтрон» захватил мир — подхватил его, когда он упал. Там, где люди переживали ужас и шок, машина действовала бесчувственно и безупречно.

С планеты, где Танос собирался коротать свой век, экспедиция Кэпа с Тором и Стражами вернулась ни с чем. «Я в тебя верю, Тони», — каждую ночь повторял Стивен в его снах, рассыпаясь серебристой пылью, и Тони пришлось поверить тоже.

Ему потребовалось два с небольшим месяца, чтобы научить «Альтрона» изменять время на маленьком участке пространства. Например — на лужайке в вакандском лесу, где Танос щёлкнул Перчаткой. Локи сказал, что сможет её снять, если Тони зафиксирует Таноса в одном мгновении хотя бы на полминуты. И к тому времени Тони верил в себя достаточно, чтобы поверить Локи: дать ему надеть Перчатку на собственную заиндевевшую руку и всей мощью своего полубожественного разума бесшовно объединить мир, в котором успели появиться новые люди, и всех, кто исчез из этого мира девяносто дней назад — и триллионы развеянных во всей Вселенной, и тысячи тех, кого «Альтрон» спасти не сумел.

Давешний беспокойный енот встрепенулся над мусорным баком. Кажется, он наконец понял, что не так с этим чёртовым письмом из Нобелевского комитета.

— Эта премия как будто официально запрещает мне ошибаться до конца моей жизни, — резко сев, сказал Тони.

Стивен повернулся на бок и внимательно посмотрел на него, подперев голову.

— Запрещает?

Тони бросил взгляд на конверт, который Стивен аккуратно телепортировал на полку ближайшего стеллажа, между коробками с болтами и шурупами.

— Этот бородатый шведский пиротехник-пацифист словно говорит мне: смотри, Тони, не подведи. А мне и без того чудится, что с Таносом мы будто прошли по краю пропасти, будто ещё чуть-чуть и… Вручение — через три недели. Деньги я, разумеется, передам какому-нибудь фонду. Было б это хотя бы лет десять назад, я бы просто не пришёл. Я всегда так делал — просто не приходил, и кто-нибудь произносил речь и жал руки за меня. Но теперь…

Тони запнулся, потому что на продолжение фразы ему уже не хватило воздуха, и ещё потому, что ладонь Стивена легла на его плечо.

— Но теперь ты понимаешь, что всё это не только о тебе, — закончил Стивен. — Это просто способ напомнить всему миру: делать такие вещи — хорошо. Правильно. Те, кто их делает, получают заслуженную благодарность. Так что ты полетишь в Осло, выйдешь на трибуну, в последний момент запихнёшь в карман листок с текстом, который напишет тебе Пеппер, произнесёшь немного сумбурную, но блестящую импровизацию, примешь свою награду — и продолжишь делать то, что делаешь. Не потому, что от тебя этого ждут, и даже не потому, что люди верят в тебя. А просто потому, что это — то, что ты делаешь. Не даёшь упасть в пропасть.

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж и его способность делать всё простым и ясным… Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Енот ускакал в кусты, на прощанье одарив невинной ухмылкой — совершенно как Ракета, когда застаёшь его в лаборатории со спрятанными за спину лапами.

Руки Стивена больше не было на его плече, но Тони всё ещё чувствовал её тепло.

— Джарвис, набери Пеппер. А впрочем, стой: лучше напиши ей и прикрепи фотографию письма. И сообщи мне, если до вечера не успеет прочесть. Тогда сам озадачу нашу пресс-службу.

— Сделано, сэр.

У годовалых двойняшек Пеппер нынче всё сложно со сном, и у неё, соответственно, тоже непросто. В отпуск она не хочет, а отправить её туда насильно — не в его полномочиях. В его полномочиях — разве что не слишком портить ей праздничный день.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что зря ты готовишься к худшему, — сказал Стивен. — Попробуй как-нибудь задать Джарвису поиск по своему имени в социальных сетях и посмотреть наиболее часто встречающиеся контексты. Думаю, ты будешь удивлён. Так что, — Стивен улыбнулся, — ты, конечно, готовь свои войска, но — завтра будет завтра. А пока — празднуй, веселись с друзьями. Так, будто есть только сегодняшний день.

— Это говоришь ты или твоя тайная секта?

— Это говорит Джон Леннон.

Тони, конечно, закатил глаза, но правда состояла в том, что из уст Стивена это действительно прозвучало так, что он решил попробовать.

Он подхватил с капота два пустых бокала, всё ещё стоявших между ними, и выставил руки перед Стивеном.

— Тогда налей нам ещё, Мерлин, у меня тоже есть тост.

Бокалы наполнились.

— За тебя, Стивен. За тебя, мой соратник, мой друг, мой…

Тони запнулся, будто остановившись на самом краю пропасти.

«Мой товарищ по играм, моя точка опоры, мой объект возвышенных грёз и грязных фантазий, мой…»

Тихий голос Стивена прервал затянувшееся молчание:

— Твой.

Глядя ему в глаза, Тони отставил бокал. Стивен сделал то же самое.

Когда Тони, закрыв глаза, подался вперед, губы Стивена оказались ближе, чем он рассчитывал. Стивен снова шагнул навстречу — по верёвочному мосту, переброшенному через пропасть. Как всегда, как с самого первого дня.

Тони мягко, очень осторожно толкнулся языком в его сомкнутые зубы: «Пустишь?»

«Нет?»

Тони отстранился. Глядя в распахнутые тёмно-синие глаза, он почувствовал, как где-то в горле поднимается горечь. Что ж, он хотя бы рискнул.

Пальцы Стивена вдруг впились в его плечи с такой силой, что Тони чуть не вскрикнул. Обхватив его и притянув к себе вплотную, Стивен поцеловал его сам — язык осторожно скользнул по его языку, но прерывистое дыхание отдавалось в ушах недвусмысленным «Да».

Желание близости, возбуждение, нежность, безграничное доверие — всё, что он когда-либо испытывал по отношению к этому человеку, сошлось в одной невообразимо плотной точке.

«С ума сойти, ты тоже этого хочешь».

Разорвав поцелуй, Стивен спрыгнул с капота, чтобы встать у него между коленей, и на этот раз Тони обхватил его и ногами, и руками. Стивен приник к его губам в новом, совершенно бесстыдном поцелуе, но теперь этого было мало. Теперь Тони нужно было больше. Стало совершенно необходимым — быть ближе, глубже, прямо сейчас.

— Я хотел этого довольно долго, но ты подавал неоднозначные сигналы, — пробормотал Стивен, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. Либо Тони всё-таки произнёс вслух единственную оставшуюся в голове мысль, либо Стивен прочитал её сам.

Одной рукой продолжая обхватывать Стивена за шею, Тони задрал край его рубашки — она тут же исчезла, расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на джинсах, дёрнул вниз — джинсы исчезли тоже, кажется, вместе с его собственными штанами и футболкой, — и запустил руку под резинку белых трусов, на которых уже темнело мокрое пятно.

— Так — достаточно однозначно?

Стивен судорожно кивнул, избавил их от белья и накрыл ладонью член Тони, утоляя жажду прикосновений, к этому времени сделавшуюся почти нестерпимой.

Стивен отзывался на каждую ласку — стоном, сбившимся вдохом, тихим «Тони…» на выдохе. На его мраморной коже, оказавшейся горячей и тонкой, расцветал розовым пятном каждый поцелуй. Мягкие, осторожные, но постепенно смелеющие касания его пальцев и губ делали с Тони что-то такое, отчего ему казалось, будто Стивен в самом деле проник ему в голову и теперь знает о нём абсолютно всё, до последнего бита самой тайной информации, и Тони вдруг подумал, что даже если так, он не имел никаких возражений. Опустившись перед Стивеном на колени, чтобы взять в рот истекающий смазкой член, Тони встретился с ним взглядом и подумал, что от такого его эго точно лопнет. А когда Стивен лёг спиной на нагретый металл капота и потянул его на себя, все мысли у Тони закончились.

«Крайслер Империал» покачивался под ними, как лодка посреди океана, по чёрному небу кружились звёзды, где-то зазвенел разбитый хрусталь. Жить одним днём оказалось очень просто.

* * *

Мысли возвращались в голову постепенно и были яркими и чистыми, будто бы их прополоскали в родниковой воде.

— Я хочу вернуться к той загадке трёх капитанов в одной Башне, — перевернувшись на живот и положив подбородок Стивену на грудь, сказал он. — Если уж Кэп из чужой вселенной оказался в нашей, значит, в его вселенной должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон. И хочу, чтобы ты помог мне разобраться. И ещё хочу… Чёрт, — Тони уткнулся в Стивена лбом. — Я всё время от тебя чего-то хочу.

Стивен провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, и Тони зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Я не против, чтобы ты продолжал всё время от меня чего-нибудь хотеть.

Тони, в свою очередь, не имел ничего против его спермы на своём подбородке, тем более, что после ухода гостей намеревался затащить Стивена в душ — перед тем как затащить в нормальную постель. Но Стивен, магически возвращая им одежду, заодно сотворил какое-то приводящее-в-приличный-вид заклинание. Как только они оба оказались в брюках, из карманов дзынькнули сообщения смартфонов: Джарвис, умница, в нужный момент догадался отключить связь гаража с внешним миром. Стивен вытащил свой, и на нём загорелась картинка с рогатой феей Малефисентой из старого диснеевского мультфильма — заставка для сообщений Локи. У Тони было три пропущенных вызова от Пеппер и сообщение «Поздравляю» с восемью восклицательными знаками от неё же. Ещё было фото от Роуди, на котором он защищал блюдо с изрядно обглоданной индейкой от Наташи и Брюса, тянущих руки в стиле «Ходячих мертвецов». Фото от Брюса с двумя Стивами Роджерсами, на котором невозможно было отличить настоящего от иллюзии Локи, поскольку выражение кроткого смирения перед чужим идиотизмом удавалось обоим одинаково виртуозно. Фото от Питера с разложенной прямо на полу «Монополией», самодовольной физиономией ЭмДжей и припиской: «Вы с Доком ещё успеваете ей проиграть».

Мир требовал внимания.

— Пойдём? — Стивен взял его за руку и легонько потянул к лестнице, ведущей наверх.

— Постой, — попросил Тони. Стивен повернулся. — Ты же дочитал письмо до конца, где было о торжественном банкете?

— Дочитал.

— Ты не против быть моим «плюс один»?

Стивен улыбнулся, и сияние солнца в его глазах было ослепительным.

— Сочту за честь.


End file.
